


Dainty

by HapticHoax



Series: Alphabet Soup [4]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapticHoax/pseuds/HapticHoax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet gives Alanna a gift for her soon-to-be-new baby, and Alanna marvels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dainty

“Alanna? May I come in?”

Alanna looked up from her work at the sound of Thayet's voice. The queen's head was poking through the narrow gap she'd opened between the door and the jamb, a pleasant set to her features.

“Of course,” said Alanna, returning Thayet's smile and putting down her book. Thayet crossed the room to sit opposite her – not _quite_ able to avoid the waddle that her rather large belly set into her gait – and set a small parcel beside her on the couch.

“I'm not interrupting, am I?” asked Thayet, gesturing to Alanna's book.

Alanna smiled inwardly at her friend's ever-present good manners.

“No, not at all. I was about to take a break. How are you?”

Thayet hummed with a sort of sigh, but her smile didn't falter. “Tired. And more than ready to get this little one into my arms. I don't think a night goes by that I don't have to get up at least twice to use the privy!” she laughed.

Alanna grinned, but could sympathise.

“Duke Baird predicts that he'll come within the week, thank the gods. I've had just about enough of pregnancy for the time being. And how are you? The first is always... an interesting experience.”

Alanna unconsciously placed her hand over her belly. “'Interesting' is one word for it,” she said with a laugh. “He certainly enjoys making himself known. It's a unique experience, being kicked repeatedly from the inside.”

Thayet laughed. “Roald was just the same! I used to yearn for the hours when he slept. Of course, when _I_ was trying to sleep, he'd be performing acrobatics! But what else? How's your appetite?”

“Similar to usual, really. I haven't had any of the strange cravings I've heard others talk about. I'm almost disappointed!” Alanna chuckled. “Truthfully, one of worst parts is the boredom. I've been on a light training regimen for the past while, but now that there's only a couple of months to go, Baird says that has to stop. I've been revising magical theory because all the inactivity was so mind-numbing, but that's even more tedious than learning it the first time around." 

She grimaced, and Thayet grinned.

“Of course, when the choice is between entertaining myself with rigorous training and endangering the baby, and being bored, it's no contest. I just wish I had something constructive to occupy my days with,” Alanna finished.

“I understand where you're coming from, but I confess, I've mostly just been enjoying the holiday. A very _long_ holiday, since, after the awful trouble I had with Kally's birth, I've been practically confined to bedrest since we found out I was pregnant. It's been lovely, though, leaving the politics to Jon to handle. All those tedious meetings with nobles have been ruled too taxing on my poor constitution!” Thayet said with a laugh.

Alanna grinned.

“I know you like to keep busy,” Thayet continued, “but you'll be plenty busy after the baby's born. Maybe you should take the opportunity to relax while you can.”

“I'm not against relaxing, Thayet,” explained Alanna. “It's the boredom I don't like." 

“Well, you'd be welcome amongst the ladies. There's always room for more. And it would take up some of the time in the mornings.”

Alanna frowned sceptically. “I'm not so sure, Thayet,” she said.

“Nonsense. We'd love to have you. Everyone likes to hear stories of the Lioness.”

“You mean everyone likes to _gossip_ about the Lioness.”

“Alanna,” Thayet said, scolding, “you don't give them enough credit. You forget that _I_ am a court lady, born and bred, and we get along _decently_ , don't we? You hardly know any of the ladies of the court.”

Alanna ducked her head and smiled ruefully, properly chastised.

“What would I do there, though? I can't sew.”

“Read. Write. Play with a puppy? No one would mind what you do. They all see you so rarely, I'm sure they'd be pleased just with the chance to talk to you.”

“Well, I'll think about it,” Alanna conceded.

“Good! Now, I did come here with a proper purpose, not just to visit with you.” Thayet picked up the parcel beside her and placed it in her lap. “Now, I know that between George, Eleni, and Myles, your baby is going to be the most doted upon in all of Tortall,” she said with a sparkling smile, “but I wanted to give you a little something myself, since he's your first.”

“Oh, Thayet, you didn't have to,” replied Alanna fondly. 

“I know, but – I've had the time, and you're important to me, so, I just- I wanted to.” She passed the bundle over to Alanna, who began to unfold the maroon material that wrapped the gift.

Soft cream wool was slowly revealed, and Alanna took it out of the wrapping, laying it across her knees to pore over. It was the most beautiful piece of stitchery she'd ever seen; all dainty curlicues in greens and blues making up an inch-wide border near the edges. The middle was left blank, but Alanna suspected that was to make it more comfortable to wrap the baby in.

“Do you like it?” Thayet asked. “It's not overly intricate, but I thought you would appreciate a simpler design than some.”

“It's beautiful,” Alanna replied, running her fingers over one of the borders, following the trail of a vine. “It must have taken you such a long time, and so much work! Thank you, Thayet,” she said, giving the queen her most affectionate smile.

“It was a pleasure. I never liked needlework much when I was younger, but these days it can be nice to have something reasonably monotonous to work at. It's calming.”

“I've always hated it,” said Alanna 

“Famously!” Thayet cut in with a grin.

Alanna laughed.

“Yes! But I look at things like this, and I almost wish I'd learnt. You can all create such beautiful pieces of art, and I really only leave behind carnage. Carnage for the good of the realm, of course, and I wouldn't give it up for anything – it's what I'm meant to be doing – but it's draining. I suppose what I'm saying is that I have an appreciation for some things that I never did before,” she finished.

“My, my,” began Thayet teasingly. “Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion, praising the feminine arts. Wishing she was skilled at them! Has the world turned inside out?”

“I said ' _almost_ '!” Alanna said indignantly. When she got no response from Thayet except a delighted smirk, she added, “Don't tell anyone. Jon and Raoul would never let me forget it.”

Thayet chuckled. “Don't worry, Alanna. Your secret passion for needlework is safe with me.”

Alanna began to protest, but decided against it and just shook her head instead. She was sure Thayet was only teasing. Mostly sure, anyway.

She looked back down at the blanket and ran her fingers over the soft wool once more. “Thank you, Thayet. Truly.”

“You're very welcome, Alanna. Now, I should get back to my rooms before Duke Baird comes looking for me,” she said as she stood. Alanna followed suit after hanging the baby blanket over the back of her chair. Thayet moved to stand in front of Alanna. “I'm so glad you'll be here through my labour and yours. I miss you when you're at the Swoop!”

“Me too,” Alanna replied, smiling.

The two women kissed each other's cheek in farewell, and Thayet left, closing the door behind her.

Alanna turned back to look at the blanket, her hands slowly moving over her belly.

 _Your Aunt Thayet is good to you and me, little one_ , she thought. _She'll be your godsmother, if she agrees. And Jon your godsfather. I couldn't pick two better parents! Aside from your Da and I, of course_. She chuckled a little, feeling a little silly for addressing her own thoughts. The baby couldn't hear her, after all.

She sat down again and picked up her book of magical theory. She was halfway through the next paragraph when the baby pressed his foot forcefully against her. Alanna stopped reading abruptly and smoothed her hand over her belly where he was pushing.

 _Stop that_ , she thought, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Thayet is pregnant with Liam. The main idea of this fic (Alanna marvelling over Thayet's beautiful needlework) rose out of me reading a lot of fic wherein Alanna (or Kel) was quite disparaging towards 'women's work', which I think isn't really in character for them, and kind of misses one of the points of Tamora Pierce's books. I'm not really sure I pulled it off THAT well, but... eh, I had fun. ^^


End file.
